


【哈德】爱与机器人(一发完)-Kriyacinth_信子

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 非典型黑化哈所有人物属于罗琳女士，脑洞和ooc属于我
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【哈德】爱与机器人(一发完)-Kriyacinth_信子

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型黑化哈
> 
> 所有人物属于罗琳女士，脑洞和ooc属于我

  


“欢迎主人回家。”

一道带着金属质感的机械的问候声在哈利推开门的一瞬间响起，玄关的灯应声而亮，照出房间简洁工业风的装修。地毯上沙沙作响的摩擦声由远及近，青年修长的身影出现在视野里，浅金色的头发，琉璃一样的灰蓝色眼睛，正是现在市面上最风靡的机器人管家天棓（Eltanin）[1]四号的样子。

“德拉科，我今天还带了客人回来，来见过我们的金斯莱部长。”

被称作德拉科的青年没有有回应，只是安静地跪在玄关的瓷砖上，顺从地为哈利和身后跟着的黑发男人脱下皮鞋，整理好放入鞋柜，从一旁取出柔软的白色棉质居家拖鞋为他们换上。做完这一切，便走到客厅的壁橱里跪了回去，低下头一动不动，仿若一件没有生命的漂亮摆件。

金斯莱探究的眼神往飘向那个金发的青年，虽然他的家里也有一个类似的机器人管家，但哈利家中的这位好像和他常在市面上见过的那些机器人不太一样，头发更长一些，被一丝不苟地束在脑后，身体的动作相比市面上的机器人更加流畅与真实，连跪在那里待机的时候肌肉紧张带来的微不可查的细小抖动都被程序精确地模拟了出来，如果不是公式化的谈话内容和不带感情的语气，这个青年看上去几乎与真人别无二致。

“德拉科很棒吧，这是我最骄傲的作品。”

波特察觉了金斯莱的注视，带着淡淡的炫耀开口。

“是贵公司研发出的新型号吗，不知道什么时候投入生产。”

“抱歉要让您失望了，德拉科是独一无二的，硬要说的话，大概可以算的上是始祖型号，连我也造不出第二个。”

哈利依然是听不出喜怒淡淡的语气，他似乎不想在这个话题上多作纠缠。金斯莱识趣地不再多问，转而谈起波特工业和政府的合作案来。波特工业是一个横跨魔法界和麻瓜界的庞大企业，在当年打败伏地魔之后，哈利忽然从魔法界消失，等十年后再出现的时候，已经掌管着一个在麻瓜界具有巨大影响力的科技公司。该公司以人工智能为卖点，向麻瓜提供一系列多元的人工智能服务，其中，波特工业研制出的智能机器人管家天棓系列在麻瓜界一经推出，便因为天使般纯净的面容、完美的身材、与真人别无二致的身体反应和良好的服从性，在上流社会风靡不已，连魔法界的上层中也悄悄流传着波特工业的产品。私下里，波特工业秘密进行着融合麻瓜科技和魔法的研究，经过一代代的升级，即将发布的天棓五号已经可以完美地兼容日常生活的魔法环境，不会因为电子元件在魔力中的不稳定而像四代一样时常出现故障的现象，哈利也就是在这个时候回到久违的魔法界，准备在魔法界推行自己的新产品。在这之前，由于滥用麻瓜物品法和保护法的限制，哈利需要与魔法部合作让自己的新产品合法化。

谈判进行得很愉快，哈利并不是那种只顾眼前利益的商人，相反，他在利益划分上大方的让人惊讶，唯一的条件是天棓系列不受魔法部监管的生产开发自主权。一般来讲考虑到安全性，这种要求是不可能被魔法部接受的，但有救世主个人信用作为背书，加上没有人能不心动的庞大利益，金斯莱没有办法拒绝哈利的要求。

事情进展顺利让哈利露出了愉快的神色，他轻松地靠在黑色的皮沙发里，噙起了一抹微笑，与金斯莱闲聊起来。

“部长对德拉科很好奇吧，不必不好意思，我很乐意和别人分享德拉科的完美。”

他没有理会金斯莱礼貌性的拒绝，向橱柜的方向招了招手。那个一动不动的金发青年在接到指令后像重新开机了一般，没有借助其他的力量直直地从跪姿站了起来，双眼平视着前方，迈着标准的步伐走向哈利和金斯莱，跪在了他们面前的地毯上。金斯莱眼尖地发现，德拉科每一步的步长和脚步落在地上的声音的时间间隔都精确地一模一样。

在客厅明亮的灯光的照耀下，金斯莱看到青年裸露在领口和袖口之外的身躯上布满了一道道泛着金属光泽的铂金色纹理，仿佛麻瓜的电路板一般，又仿佛某个古老魔法阵神秘的图腾。淡金色的纹路和苍白的皮肤融合得如此和谐，以至于他刚刚在门厅昏暗的灯光下完全没有注意到这奇妙的图案。哈利伸手拨弄青年淡金色的头发，在手触碰到他的一瞬间，金斯来看到瑟缩的表情从那张精致的脸上一闪而过，快的让金斯莱以为是自己的幻觉。

“去让我们的部长大人好好看看你。”

哈利带着笑意注视着德拉科，那个青年起身坐到金斯莱身旁，沙发因为多了一个人的重量而深深陷了下去，两个人的距离随着倾斜的角度更加靠近了一些，金斯莱甚至能看清青年颈后的皮肤上细小的金色绒毛。德拉科坐下后就不再动了，即使是在柔软的沙发里，身体也维持着一般人难以保持的挺拔姿势，但不知道是不是自己的错觉，金斯莱觉得身旁的青年肌肉颤抖得更厉害了。

“您可以摸摸他，如果喜欢的话可以对他发出您想的任何指令。”

金斯莱咽了咽口水，解开青年的发带，小心翼翼地效仿哈利把手插入那头柔软的金发中。微凉的发丝从他的指缝间划过，随着发丝被撩起，青年身上泄露出凛冽清新的香气，阿尔卑斯山的雪松般纯净的气息缠绕着微苦的香叶的味道萦绕在鼻腔里，在他的脑海中描绘出一座覆盖着皑皑白雪的山脉，青年正置身其中露出纯净的微笑，他的笑容看起来是如此平静幸福，让金斯莱不自主地放松了心情。

“你可以笑一下吗。”

金斯莱小心地发出指令，在这个青年真正的主人面前，他不敢逾矩，顺着心意提出了一个无伤大雅的小要求。

不知道是不是他看错了，那无机质一样完美的灰蓝眸子里闪过了一道惊讶，唇角上抬，仿佛每个角度都经过精确的计算一样，露出了一道完美的笑容。现在这个青年看起来和他家里的那个毫无生气的机器人管家完全一样了，金斯莱感到有些扫兴，将视线从青年的脸上移开，转移到了那双美得如同艺术品的双手上，金属纹路顺着指骨密密麻麻地缠绕着修长的手指，仿佛他曾经在某个宗教仪式的祭品身上见过的神秘文身。这么一双手，大概很适合用来搞艺术吧。

“波特先生，不知道德拉科会不会弹钢琴。”

一直注视着德拉科的破特颇有些兴味地转过眼神看了金斯莱一眼，带着他走到了客厅的角落，一个响指，天鹅绒的帘幕被缓缓掀开，露出一架反着光的黑色施坦威。不用人吩咐，青年便自主走了过去，俯下身用手指留恋地抚摸了一会儿琴箱流畅的弧线，接着端正地坐在了琴凳上。

“请问先生想听什么？”

青年在今晚第一次主动开口，依然是冷淡的声线，但声音中的金属质感却减轻了许多，语气里期待的味道让青年听起来更像是一个真实的人类了。

“贝多芬的升c小调第十四钢琴奏鸣曲吧。”

话音刚刚落下，那修长的手指便在琴键上缓缓移动了起来，随着指尖轻柔地抚摸过黑白的键盘，柔和忧伤的慢板从钢琴中流泻了出来。贝多芬的升c小调十四，又叫月光，此时，那个青年就这样安静地坐在钢琴边，身后城市的灯光透过落地窗映进那双灰眸子里，演奏的人自己仿佛就是一轮温柔的月，折射着柔和的银色光芒。

随着第一乐章的结束，青年飞舞的手指渐渐慢了下来，停顿了一会后，忽然在钢琴上欢快地跳动了起来，轻快的节奏与之前的忧伤形成了鲜明的对比，金斯莱不由得因为这美妙的乐声而微笑起来，玻璃的反光中他看到哈利也和他一样露出了一抹微笑，总是沉着让人看不清情绪的绿色深潭表面泛起一丝怀念的波浪。这平静安详的乐声并没持续多久，遍进入第三乐章，轻灵跳动手指忽然加快了速度，在键盘上留下一道难以看清的残影，肆无忌惮地用急风暴雨般的旋律展现着这双手主人高超的技巧。欢快的情绪被强烈的愤懑所取代，短促的音节急促地撩拨着听众的神经，传达着弹琴人内心的不安和焦虑。主题乐段被重复了一遍又一遍，终于在越来越重的力度下达到高潮。

“够了！”

哈利突然发声打断了德拉科的演奏，正在黑白琴键上飞舞的手指定住了，琴键因为突然失去了演奏者的按压随着惯性上下颤动。青年的眼神还停留在琴键上，手却不由自主地放下，摆放在膝盖上恢复到最标准的坐姿。

“不知不觉已经这么晚了，在下就不让德拉科用拙劣的演奏占用部长的时间了。我们改日再聊如何？”

虽然是客气的询问，却透露出不容拒绝的强硬味道。金斯莱敏锐地察觉到哈利刚刚还高昂的兴致消失了，变成了强行压抑的烦躁，便也不再久留。这次哈利没有叫来德拉科服侍他们穿上鞋，似乎是忘了那个还坐在钢琴面前的青年，一个人把金斯莱送到了门外。

金斯莱站在篱笆外面，从透过巨大的落地窗看到刚刚还灯火通明的房子突然陷入了黑暗，皱了皱眉头忽视了黑暗中浓浓的不详感，一个幻影移形消失在了无人的街道。

门内，哈利回到那架钢琴面前，隐藏在阴影中盯着那个坐在钢琴前默然无语的青年。

金色的发丝因为低着头的姿势垂在脸侧，没有感情的灰蓝色眸子此时正木然地盯着琴键，身体依然维持着哈利离开时的姿势，仿佛与钢琴一起坐成了一具没有生命的雕像。

“所有禁制解除。”

随着哈利的命令，一道刺眼色光顺着青年身上的纹理流过，全身的肌肉剧烈地抖动了一下，无形的枷锁从他身上消失，机械的违和感褪去，刚刚还挺直的腰因为缺少支撑弯出了一道优美的弧度。但青年没有动，他依然无言地坐在那里，仿佛对周围的一切一无所觉。

“你恨我吗，德拉科？”

掺杂着复杂情感的问句得不到回应，消解在黑暗之中，只是青年那双无机质的眸子里隐隐泛起一丝水光，窗外的灯火卷入这让人心悸的泪水中，扭曲成复杂难懂的旋涡。苦涩的沉默在两人之间悄悄蔓延，灌入心间，哈利感到自己被疼痛灌满了，溢出的悲哀凝结在嘴角化成一声沉重的苦笑。他在黑暗中动了动手指，即使身边没有任何人，那动作也不想被注意到般微小得仿佛神经性痉挛带来的无意识颤抖。

微弱的铂金色闪光又一次爬上了青年喉咙间的图腾。

“我爱你，哈利。”

那声音是如此模糊不清，即使是说话的人也无法分辨这句话是出于声带的受迫振动还是正在跳动的真心。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 天棓四（ **Eltanin** ）是天龙座内的恒星


End file.
